


Mother's Dark Past

by Virliebe



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virliebe/pseuds/Virliebe
Summary: Squall's late mother apparently has a dark secret...





	Mother's Dark Past

**Author's Note:**

> Part of story Tears of Butterfly. My English is bad. Translating took much energy

Fifty years ago, there was a shaman, living outside Winhill village. Rumors said he was a necromancer, which, could bring people back to life. Initially, he was a resident of Winhill village. He often helped and treated sick people with traditional herbs. However, he also secretly practiced shamanism. The residents found out and kicked him out of Winhill.

Raine actually had one brother. However, he died immediately after birth. Raine's parents were devastated and sad. Eight years later, Raine was born. She grew up to be an active and beautiful little girl, but at the age of 6, she had ill. No one could cure her illness. Her condition got worse. Raine's parents, decided to look for the shaman in the wood, and found him. But too late, she was dying and died at the shaman's dwelling. He offered them, that he could bring Raine back to life. Of course they agreed. By his ritual, she managed to come back to life. The shaman gave a turquoise amulet- Soul Stone - to her parents, asked them to keep it safe. Because at the age of 18, Raine had to go back to him and return the stone with her own hands.

No one knew this ritual. The residents thought Raine just recovered from her illness. She had a reddish butterfly mark on the back of her shoulders. As she grew older, her parents became worried about the shaman's words. Maybe if Raine came back there and returned the stone, something would happen to her. One day, teenage Raine, overheard a conversation between her parents about this amulet. Then she asked them. her parents thought that it was the right time to tell her.

A bad incident happened, her father who was assigned to guard the village border, was killed by a group of unknown people who wanted to disrupt Winhill . Due to deep grief, her mother also died of depression. Raine was alone at the age of 17. Her mother's best friend, who is a florist, willing to take care of her. She also helped her selling flowers. Somehow, issue about the Necromancer had resurfaced. Some said, a group of people who wanted to cross the border and disrupt the village, acted unnaturally. Their movements were more like undead, than humans. Residents began to associate this with shaman's dark magic, which was seen as seeking revenge.

Raine, hearing this, was filled with hatred and anger. She thought her parents died because of shaman's act. Besides that, she increasingly believed her parents' worries throughout their life, that the shaman might have evil intentions. What would happen if she returned the amulet? Would her life be withdrawn? No, she didn't want that to happen.

In a few days she'd turn 18 years old. That night, courageously, she attended the villagers' meeting, and told them everything. The villagers were so shocked. They devised a plan to enter the wood which told by Raine as his dwelling. She fulfilled her promise to return the stone to shaman's place. However, she wasn't alone. Several people followed from afar, waiting for the perfect moment for an ambush. Bit scared, she entered to meet the shaman. She was told to lie down on a stone table. SoulStone was back in the hands of its owner. The bluish green stone suddenly lit up brightly. She was so frightened, she knew something was going to happen to her ...

However, the residents immediately broke down the door. The shaman was startled, and quickly gripped her face. He called out an incantation, a bright blue light enveloping Raine's body. She screamed out loud. Instantly, the residents pulled the shaman's body away from Raine and dragged him out. The turquoise stone fell down, right beside Raine who was lying unconscious.

**_THE CURSED POWER IN YOUR BLOOD, PASS DOWN TO YOUR DESCENDANT! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY. WAIT UNTILL YOUR CHILD TURNS 18 YEARS OLD, I'D HUNT HIM DOWN TO THE END OF THE WORLD AND TAKE MY POWER BACK! DEVASTATED, YOU DAMNED HUMAN!!!_ **


End file.
